


Day 7

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I WANTED THIS, M/M, Missing Scene, coda 31.3.2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: No prompt today just a missing scene that I wish had been given during today's episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Matty (bluewinseverytime) for the edit. Love ya Babes!

“I’m scared Robert,” Liv said when they were alone in her room. “What if she dies?”

“I’m sure it just sounds worse than it is and that you’ll be back before you know it,” Robert replied watching as Liv threw things haphazardly into her suitcase.

“And what about Aaron? First, I grass him up with you and now I’m not even going to be here when he gets home. He’s gonna hate me Robert,” Liv said wringing her hands together.

Robert couldn’t help himself, the mess of her suitcase called to him, finally something he could control the outcome of. He pulled everything out of the small bag and dumped it on the bed. One by one he folded and repacked each item. Looking back at Liv he said, “Aaron could never hate you.  He’s going to be worried for you and want to come to be with you but he might not be able to, because of his bail restrictions. But maybe once he’s home and settled I could come and see you but I’m sure it won’t come to that. You’ll be back before you can have a chance to miss me.”

Liv chucked a few more things on the pile Robert was sorting into her suitcase and flopped down on the bed next to it all. “I will you know?” she said after a moment of watching him.

“What’s that?” He asked distracted wondering if she’d packed enough socks.

Liv got his attention though when she put one of her dainty hands on his arm. “…Miss you, I don’t know what I would have done without you Robert during all this,” she confessed.

“Careful, if anyone was to overhear you they might think you actually like me now,” Robert replied covering her hand with his own and giving it a squeeze.

“Robert,” Liv said.

“I know, me too Liv,” Robert offered. “And look no matter what happens with your mum you will always have me and Aaron okay?”

Liv nodded her head but when he went to pull away from her grip she tightened it and said, “I’m not stupid Robert, I know something has been going on with you and Chas and that it’s about Aaron but you’ll sort it, right? Because I need both of you and Aaron needs you. Promise me you’ll sort it.”

Robert forced himself to swallow past the lump of emotions that had formed in his throat. How was this his life? He knew it was selfish but he didn’t want Liv to go, not when Aaron was coming home and they could finally be a proper family.  He was going to miss her and he was terrified of letting her down.  How did that happen? “I promise,” he said before he could stop himself.

Suitcase finally packed Robert pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and hand it to Liv. “Here, it’s just some cash, which you’ll have to exchange at the airport when you get there and a calling card so you can ring whenever. If you need more just say and I’ll put some in your bank,” he pulled her into his embrace and held her not sure of the response he was going to get.

He needn’t have worried. Liv’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist almost immediately. “I have money Robert but thanks. I need you to promise me one more thing okay?”

Not sure if they were at this stage in their relationship but needing it anyway, Robert pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Sure,” he said feeling choked up at the thought of letting her go.

“Look after yourself too, not just Aaron. Try and get some sleep, the whole world isn’t your responsibility Robert,” she held on a moment longer and then stepped away.

Robert grunted out a non-committal response. He zipped up her bag and picked it up. “Mind Chas and don’t go wandering off. If things get too hard or too much call me no matter the time of day or how silly, you feel. Don’t talk to strangers and don’t get sad and drink, nothing good will come of it trust me on that. Be safe and come home soon,” Robert tried to get as much parenting in as he could before they went to join Chas to wait for the taxi. He couldn’t help himself.

Liv took her bag from him and with a hint of a smile, there and then gone in a flash said, “Yes Dad,” before leaving Robert standing alone in her room feeling like she’d just kicked him in the balls again.

 


End file.
